Tomitsuka Hagane
Tomitsuka Hagane (十三束 鋼) is a member of the Tomitsuka Family, which is one of the Hundred Families. In his family name, there is the number Thirteen (十三). He is a student of First High School, and a Year 2 Course 1 student who is in the Magic Engineering Course, and was one of the lead representatives among of his cohorts during the Nine Schools Competition. Appearance and Personality He has a slightly childish appearance, but when he is serious, his face will lose the said trait.Volume 12, Chapter 16 Hagane has kindhearted personality when he is interacting with others. He shows compassion and kindness easily and has nice manners. He hates people who are too prideful, and who like to look down on others. Hagane has a bit of an inferiority complex with his magic abilities, which comes from the fact that he has difficulties in using long-range magic. He also holds respect and admiration for strong individuals, and also is very hard-working himself in improving his own abilities. Background He is one of Sawaki Midori's subordinates, he also served as one of the guards during the Thesis Competition in AD 2095.Volume 7, Chapter 9 During Scorched Halloween, Hagane saved Hirakawa Chiaki in a dire situation when the ceiling in the tunnel the students used to go to the shelter collapsed.Volume 7, Chapter 11 He won a mock battle against Shippou Takuma, but then lost to Tatsuya in a mock battle to show Shippou how strong Tatsuya is to stop Takuma's contempt and disrespecting of Tatsuya. The Tomitsuka family focuses on combat rather than emergency aid. Abilities Hagane is very adept at Martial Arts combined with magic. Despite being ranked fifth of the second year students overall, he is unable to use long-ranged magic to great effect, the reason why he has trouble with using long-range magic is because his body heavily attracts Psions into itself, which makes it hard to send them outwards, thus earning him the name "Range Zero." His consciousness of giving up trying to use long-range magic is born due to this 'inferiority'. However, after his match with Tatsuya in Volume 12 of the series, his hope is boosted up by a phenomena that occurs when Tatsuya launches an attack which reveals his Psion wall, which usually contracts because it is heavily attracted towards his 'core', expand after Tatsuya's attack due to the changing in the Psions density. * [[Explosion|'Explosion']]' '(エクスプロージョン) :Is a magic that uses an acceleration vector that expands outward from the point of activation in a semi-spherical manner, increasing the speed of physical movement.Volume 5, Amelia in Wonderland * Contact-Type Gram Demolition '(接触型術式解体) :Is a magic that works like an armor composed of formless Psions, demolishing any magic that comes in contact with the user's body.Volume 12, Chapter 16 * '''Heating '(加熱) :This magic when applied to a certain body part can cause damage equal to being bathed in microwave electromagnetism. * [[Self Marionette|'''Self Marionette]]' '(セルフ・マリオネット) :Is a Movement Type magic that covers the users body in order to manually move the users physical body. * 'Blast '(爆風) :Is a Movement Type and Speed Type magic that was devised to provide the mean for Tomitsuka Hagane to cast ranged magic despite his being challenged in that area. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Club Management Group Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Tomitsuka Category:Hundred Families